Witches Protect People
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: After fending off her mysterious attackers, Bayonetta races against time to find a little boy she had been watching prior to their separation. Deja vu to her own experience in the game with Cereza after her confrontation with Jeanne.


"Little one! Where are you?" Bayonetta frantically cried out. Time is running out. She had been searching for the boy, tearing at the plane's hulls as its structure crashed around her ears. She coughed as the smoke from hazardous flames nearly suffocated her. It'll blow up at any minute. Not a single second must be wasted.

"Damnit," she cursed, hissing through her teeth. She barely recovered from that fall and have yet to escape with her life from her attacker. She has to find the boy and get the hell out of here. Leaving the boy isn't even an option. She'll protect him even if it costed her life, he was supposed to be her responsibility. Electrical currents coursed through her body, she yelped. The pain is there but it doesn't compare to the pain she'll inflict on whoever caused this damage.

Dante would never let Bayonetta hear the end of this. It wasn't her fault that something wanted her dead and separation of the confusion tore the two apart as she fought them off. If something happened to him, it'll be all her fault.

"Little one! Can you hear me?!" Her voice was becoming hoarse that she gulped for air. Her pleading echoed in the interior of the plane and disappeared in the rumble among the wreckage. Where are you? Say something, anything. Please…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

She whirled around, snapped out of the moment of surrender, and positive that voice wasn't a hallucination. She can hear him but can't see him. Then she glanced down at her feet and saw the young boy hiding amid the debris, not a single hair plucked from his white hair. He was frightened but unharmed. She sighed with relief. "Damon!"

"Mommy!" Damon was clutching an gold amulet his mother had gave him for his birthday, and he kept it close to him since then. His tear-stained cheeks enhanced his brilliant blue eyes. He was choking back on his sobs in a attempt to act brave. Talk about déjà vu. "I was so scared."

Bayonetta knelt down to him, touching his arms. She gently shushed him to calm him down. It subdued him. "No crying now, little one," she cooed. "You know the rules – no cockroaches or crying babies." She pulled Damon close to her as large pieces of metal littered down on them. The plane quaked violently. Standing up with the boy in her arms, "Time to go, little one. Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay," the boy replied, biting his bottom lip, hanging on to her as she sprinted towards to safety.

Witch senses tingling. Angelic beings materialized, blocking her path. She doesn't have the luxury to play. She quickly dragged her heel into a circular motion on the ground, creating a defensive barrier that'll shield the two of them from harm's way. The sooner it takes to dispatch the angels, the better. They're weaker than those demonic monsters she dealt with earlier.

She fired some rounds to her left and jump side kicked to her right, her stiletto gun heel finished off an angel. "I had enough!" They stand no chance against her when she called on demonic energies to unleash their powers through her hair. She then, raised her handguns and shot an opening into the plane's hull.

*~*~*~*

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words…"

A figure clad in a long red two tailed coat was approaching them. Bayonetta smiled.

"Wake up, little one," she whispered to the snoozing Damon in her arms. He dozed off from his ordeal and the lullaby she sang to him to help him dream. "Your father is here."

Damon stirred, yawning and little fists rubbing at his eyes. He blinked at once and turned his head. "Dad!"

Almost there, hopefully Dante wouldn't be furious with her. Hell hath no fury, as the phrase goes. The wind began to pick up, flowing its warm breeze through articles of clothing and hair.

"I came as soon as I could."

"Last time I checked, I can perfectly handle myself, Dante. You seem to have forgotten that." She handed Damon to him.

"You alright, kid?" Dante asked his son, kneeling down to him. "Are you hurt?'

Damon shook his head. "Mommy protected me."

"Did she now?" He smirked at the boy and Bayonetta as he tousled Damon's hair. Glancing up at Bayonetta, he rose up, "No sense staying here all day, let's head home."

She nodded and trailed behind them silently. She stopped, placing a gloved hand over her chest and her pulse pumping in her ears. She collapsed. Maybe she was more exhausted than she thought.

"Mommy!"

Dante caught her fall before she could hit the ground. "Bayonetta!" He stroked her cheeks, grasping her shoulders. "Come on, damnit, wake up." He tried to wake her to consciousness. No response. Nothing. "Cereza!"

_Cereza? Since when did he ever called her that?_


End file.
